Gravel in our voices
by HidingAngel
Summary: Set in Series Two, no kiss between Noah and Rachel but a spiteful Quinn, a confused Finn and a rock band? Oh and Rachel, Puck, Sam and Mike quitting New Directions.


My heart broke when I watched the Quarterback, Finn Hudson, Cory Monteith, where ever you are, you are missed. I hope you are at peace now from all your demons.

Set in Season Two but this is the twist, Rachel and Puck did not kiss, well, like Rachel said. In fact, Rachel does not get to say a word at all. In a jealous fit, Quinn tells Finn that Rachel kissed Puck, missing out that Sam and Mike was also in the room and that it was a kiss on the cheek. The unforgivable thing for the four people in the room is that everyone knew the truth, minus Finn and not one person is admitting to what they were actually doing.

Puck POV

I was a douche, there was no way around it but I was determined to be there for Rachel. Yes, I did not know when I started calling her by her first name, just that she was there for me when no one else was, I looked after her and well, when she came to me with her fantastic idea, I could not say no and I did not, instead, I helped. Sam and Mike, they joined in too and it was cool. Yes, I was sounding like a chick but I had found something that was good for me. After giving Beth up, I felt lost and well, I needed a release. I should have known that music was my answer and Rachel came to me with a pen and a piece of paper. After that, we started writing. Sam and Mike, well, they were part of the band that we had going on. Sam was on guitar and Mike, I was not too sure what he did but he did something and we were writing. Yes, it sounded crap at first but then Rachel came up with something and it was amazing. I knew that it was to Finn and instead of making jokes, we helped her. One by one, everyone found out but Finn and it was going great, until this lunchtime when Finn barged into the Choir Room, swearing and shouting at me, saying that I had messed up another relationship. Then turning on Rachel and calling her worse than Quinn and saying that they were done. We were all shocked by what had happened and we all appeared to lose our voices, it was not until Glee Club came around did any of us realise what had gone on. Quinn had told Finn that Rachel was cheating on him with me. That was laughable, Rachel was like my sister now. It was better this way but no, Finn quickly chose to believe Quinn and well, he was stupid.

" Mr Schue, Puck, Mike, Sam and I have something we have worked on and it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

So lost in my thoughts, I had did not hear whatever Rachel was saying before that but as Mike and Sam stood up, I did as well, grabbing my gutair, I looked over at Rachel, a deep look of concentration on her face.

" I was accused of cheating, something I would never, ever do but to be accused of it was bad enough, however, I was not even given the chance to even get my side of the story out. After this song, I will no longer be a member of New Direction's. Everyone but Finn knew this song was for him and that Sam, Mike and Noah was helping me but you all let Quinn lie and be the person that she is. I do not know any of you, at all and you all disgust me, especially you Finn, I thought you loved and trusted me, I see that was not true. So, here is my last performance, Your Guardian Angel" With that said, Rachel nodded to me and I started to strum my gutair softly.

_Rachel_

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_  
_[to fade]_

I could see tears falling down some people's faces and the look on Finn's face was priceless, he realised pretty quickly what Quinn had done but Rachel was not going to be such a push over, I had not realised that Rachel had left, so had Mike and Sam. Well, if they were backing Rachel up, so was I.

" We quit!" I said, actually quite happily, I knew it would be carnage in that room and while part of me wanted to stay around and see the fireworks I wanted to loo after Rachel more and with that, I walked out of that choir room with my head held high. I looked out for my friends, no matter what.

_So yes, it was not an Original Song but in the story it was. Ready for a longer Chapter Two? Maybe from Finn? Or shall we see what is going to happen now four members of ND have quit? More music please!_

_Songs used in Chapter ~ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ~ Your Guardian Angel.  
_


End file.
